Gundam Wing: Alternate Dimension
by Kuran Rohaen
Summary: The Preventors have found another person from their world! But he is mysterious...and nobody really knows him too well. Before they can get a chance to learn more, they are thrust into a battle! Will the Preventors survive?


My First Story 

My First Story CHAPTER 1- Introduction I am introduced to Maggie and Jess- Maggie awoke, groggy and disoriented. "Where am I?" was her first thought. She looked around the room to take in her new surroundings. Jess was lying on a bed, sleeping(as usual, the lazy witch), and she was on a cot just like hers. They were in a cell, and one of OZ's judging by the way it smelled. "Shit! Out last mission must have been a failure...and we've been captured." A moment later, Julie also came too. "DAMN IT! We've been captured!" she exclaimed. "No shit genius" "Well at least we haven't been tortured yet, that's always a plus." "Heh, that won't be for long. See that camera up there? They've been monitoring us. We'll be questioned soon enough." Sure enough, three minutes later Treize Kushrenada walked up to their cell with twelve armed soldiers. "They certainly aren't fooling around. And they haven't underestimated us either. Yeowch, I don't think either of us can take on six soldiers, especially after last night..." Jess giggled. Half the group turned towards her, weapons at the ready. "What the hell are you laughing about midgit bitch?" Jess teased. "Midgit bitch? I'll show you midgit bitch!" Maggie snapped. She held her hand up, showing her nails as claws, and hissed. "Bring it on small one! Jess proclaimed, following suit and hissing catlike. Then Treize fired his gun into the air. "I have enough to deal with without you infidels babbling at each other! Now it's time for me to start asking a few questi-" A large explosion rocked the building they were in. "That would be our rescue party, late as usual" Jess thought. A soldier of low rank (judging by his uniform) ran up to Treize. "Sir! A Gouf is attacking the base!" "WHAT?!?" Kushrenada exclaimed. "A Gouf is in OUR army, not the enemy's!" "I'm sorry sir, but they seem to have one. It took out twenty of our mobile dolls in just one minute!" "Shouldn't it be taken out in one shot? Or have your suits laxed off since we brought them? "No sir! We haven't even had the chance to hit it yet! It's too fast! A normal Gouf would have been ripped to shreds long ago with the moves its making! And the number of G's it's pulling would kill even the strongest man in the world!" "Blast it!" He turned to me and Maggie. "I'll finish with you two later!" Then he swept off down the hall yelling orders into a radio. I turned to Maggie. "Think it could be Heero?" I asked. "No way, you heard him, it was a Gouf. Heero would never pilot an enemy suit." Good point. "Yeah, well Trowa, or Quatre would...but they could never pull off what that guy just said." "I didn't think about that. Nobody else could do it unless..." She doesn't mean what I think she does, does she? I mean, unless...someone we didn't know about was doing this! But why would someone rescue us? And who could it be? "Let's get outside and see what is happening" Maggie said. Personally, I agreed, so I took one of my hairpins and picked the lock. Grinning, we left. After getting rid of a few security guards we looked up at the action. Maggie screamed as she watched the moves this pilot was making. I had to agree with her (for once). THIS GUY WAS NUTZ!! Moves like that were bound to rip any mobile suit to pieces, but his managed to stay together. AND he should be dead right now, the moves he pulled...I've never seen anything like it. Neither has Maggie, because she was watching it the same way I was. We watched as it finished mopping the floor with the last of the mobile dolls, throwing the discards a few hundred feet away behind it. "Talk about a sweet job" Maggie said half-heartedly. Just then the Gouf turned towards us, kneeled, and the cockpit opened. Both Maggie and Jess gasped as a young boy stepped out towards them and leapt down about a hundred feet to the ground, recovered, and walked towards them grinning. He looked about 14 and was 6'0", had brown spiked hair, a long thin scar over his right eye, and deep blue eyes that were unforgettable and seemed to glow. As he walked over, they realized that they knew him, from times long since past. He was Ben, a friend from their old school. From their world. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Jess and Maggie! So you are the captured pilots I'm supposed to rescue. Long time no see. Now let's see if we could get you two back to master Quatre's house." CHAPTER 2- The Dark Angel My name is Amanda. I'm a gundam pilot, the elite of the elite. My last mission was to annihilate an OZ facility, but it was a trap. We were vastly outnumbered, even for my team. Hundreds, maybe thousands of guns and mobile suits with their guns pointed directly at us. We tried to fight our way out, but our suits were severely damaged, and two of my teammate's mobile suits were gunned down. Maggie and Jess were among my best friends, and they were missing in action. They were damn good soldiers, though I'd never say it to their faces. And now they're missing in action because of our military intelligence unit. Our suits are useless as damaged as they are now. Repairs are being made now, so that our rescue attempt may be put together. I only hope it isn't too late... "Amanda..." I know they're still alive, calling me to help them. I have to help, no matter what. "Amanda" Treize...that scum. That worthless piece of shit...He did this to them... "Amanda!" I've made up my mind. I'm going to that base, alone if I have to and getting them back. They are my friends. I only hope that they're still alive to rescue. "AMANDA!" A hand shook me awake "About time you woke up. Repairs on our gundams are nearly complete, and Lady Une has ordered a mission briefing for all our pilots. Report to her office at 1100 hours." Heero Yui looked down at me with his cold eyes. Amazingly, he is my brother, but we're nothing alike. "Alright, alright! I'm up, ok?" I shoved him back, pushing a bit too hard, but who cares anyways, he's my brother. Unfortunately, he didn't even stumble. "Watch yourself Amanda, you're not as strong as me, and you know it." He was too right, but I had one up on him. "Oh? Do I pink hair boy?" He scowled back at me, but left. After he was gone, I got dressed and did my morning routine. Later, I reported to my superior's office for the mission briefing. Every pilot on base that could be spared was here. It seems that it was another assault mission, but this time we have more information, and orders to search and rescue Maggie and Jess. Everyone was really tense about going into a base where a group of gundams had failed. As Lady Une finished up her closing, and designation of the arsenal was being assigned, a private ran up to her, apparently out of breath. "Miss...A Gouf...headed this way, and Preventors Inferno and Tsunami inside, they sent a message. An unknown pilot is at the controls, but they say he is beyond trustworthy, and that they're going to explain later, but to call off any assault on that OZ base." Lady Une was speechless. "But...but...why? Tell them to come here." She turned to the group. "You're all dismissed, but not you, Preventors. Stay here, I'm willing to bet you want to know what they have to say." She was absolutely right too. I could tell by the other's eyes that they really wanted to know what was going on. "You're right. I want to find out who this pilot is..." Heero thought aloud. "He's bound to be a good pilot if he rescued those two." For the first time in my life, I had to agree with him. "I want to face him, see if he can stand up to me...heh heh heh." "Oh, get over it Heero." I snapped. "Aren't you concerned over what happened?" "But of course, although they ARE back, aren't they? And safe too." I sputtered at his stupidity. "THAT GUY MIGHT BE DANGEROUS! He could be holding them hostage or something..." Trowa Barton muttered "Uh-oh, she's gonna blow!" to Duo, who doubled up in silent laughter. Tch, they do it as if I couldn't hear them. I'll let them get away with it...for now, at least. I followed Julie out into the courtyard to meet Bridget, who was talking with Maggie and Jess. I yelled at them "Hey midgit bitch, what's up??" Maggie hates being called that. "I hate being called that!" came back her reply, then pointed to Jess. "Hey, Jess wants to say hi too!" "Hi" she said walking closer. "You'll never guess-" "Who they found." finished a voice from behind them. "Hey, my name is Ben." I know this guy! He was in our world before we came here!!! My jaw dropped. He grinned. "Nice to see you too Amanda." "Ben, Ben Rohaen? Oh my God! How the hell did you get here???" I sputtered He was still grinning. "Well, I used my Gouf, which I stole off of a pilot, customized it very well to my tastes, and used it to bring me, Jess, and Maggie here." "No you idiot! This world!" "Well why didn't you say so? I really don't know. Bridget left a book on the bus, and I came to return it to her, but when I came into the room you guys were in, there was a brilliant flash of light and I found myself in the middle of an OZ base. Pretty sweet, eh?" "I can't believe it..." said Julie. "Somebody else came too. Amazing." "Time for a hug!" I exclaimed. "Come on Ben!" I held my arms out to him. He backed away slowly. "I'll pass. Anyways, don't you want Maggie and Julie to explain what happened last night during the escape?" I caved, and allowed them to talk. They told it very well, but when they reached the part with Ben's piloting, I saw that he was getting very nervous. He shifted feet every so often, and his eyes were moving a bit too fast, and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. So I walked up to him and whispered "What's wrong?" "And girl" Jess continued "You should have seen it! That Gouf should be in pieces, the moves he pulled. And he SHOULD be dead right now, that's how many g's he did! But don't even bother asking about his mobile suit, he wouldn't tell us, even after we turned on out girlish charm." I dismissed their tale as fantasy. I mean, how could BEN ROHAEN do what they were saying? Heh, it's probably more like THEY rescued HIM! I wonder what really happened...So I burst out laughing. "Ben did all that? Really now, what happened?" Maggie fumed at me. "That WAS the truth! And if you would keep an open mind, not saying you have one, you could figure out that from all the lies we never told you, you'd be better off!!!" Wow, she's messed up. Maybe...nah, couldn't have. "I think you need some rest, midgit. I'll be in my room if anything important comes up." Ben grabbed my shoulder as I left. "Hey, they weren't lying. I've always been like this." What was he talking about? "What are you talking about?" "You-you don't know?" "Duh, no. Why else would I ask?" He looked really nervous now. I think he's hiding something. "Ok then..." He turned to Lady Une as she came out. "Miss, requesting room and board for the night." She smiled "Certainly. If you're as good as Maggie and Jess say you are, then we could use you. I'll be speaking to you in the morning." She gestured to Julie. "Julie will be taking you to your room." He nodded and walked away with her. I wonder. He's hiding something, I know it. The next day, I woke up earlier than usual to spy on Ben. First, I found out where he had slept the night before, and as I waited for him to get up, I did a few exercises to get rid of my sluggishness... When he got up, I followed him to Lady Une's office. After he went inside I pressed my ear to the door, listening. "Yes, Ben, isn't it? I saw how well you did on the simulator last night 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
